Robin's Flight
by Beastdragons2187
Summary: (Earth 49)He couldn't believe it, the excitement, adrenaline rush, the way it felt on a rooftop with his hair and cape blowing in unison among the way a bo staff felt so naturally in his hand, the fear he put into criminals alongside his mentor, it brought forth a whole new world to a boy who life was nothing but hell. The origin and life of Jason Todd as Robin.
1. Chapter 1

"I will not have a fag for a son!" A man yelled into his 13 year old son's face, the boy who's hair he had just died jet black sat in his desk chair, holding back a tear. His dad was always like this, drunk or high, always yelling and fighting with him.

"Are you even listening to me Jason!" He screamed, Jason just rolled his eyes at the man, then his dad slapped Jason across the face.

"Don't you fucking dare disrespect me you little queer." The father yelled once more. His mother walked in and guided the man out of Jason's room, and walked back in by herself.

"Jay, you know your father said no." She scolded, Jason pouted.

"Now thanks to this last week of you forcing your father to do, things, we legally have to give you away." She said, Jason had no reaction, his mother sighed.

"Now pack up your things, the foster is coming by 3:00, we want you out by then." She said leaving the room and slamming the door.

Jason sat on his bed and punched a hole through the wall, he got up to gather up the stuff he would need, he didn't care what his parents did with the rest. Sell it, burn it, no damn given.

Around three o'clock in the afternoon a tall blonde woman stood at the door to pick up Jason. Jay slowly walked to the door with two backpacks of clothes and a few other things. He stared at the pale skinned, blonde, tall young woman in front of him. She wore a blue blouse and black leggings, with red converse. Jason wouldn't deny that she was attractive, she most definitely was, havel eyes, with blue flecks in them, plump lips, slim body, huge parts of her body no hormonal thirteen year old boy would dare ignore. In fact he dared himself to stare at her chest.

"Hi, I'm Marie." She said, putting her hand under his chin and lifting his head and eyes to look at hers. He blushed slightly. She grinned at him.

"Im Jason." Jason said quietly, his dad mouthed something her her about "Faggot". She gave him a glare.

"Okay Jason, come with me, we are getting you a fresh start." She said, walking to her black Chevy Impala.

"Wait, he has my laptop!" His dad said running up to the car, grabbing the bag and pulling out a computer. It has a few stickers on it, and Jason's name.

"Does he use it it for school?" Marie asked, Mr. Todd nodded, "Do you even use it?" She asked, he nodded and said, "Sometimes."

"Is it usually in his possession, and in his name?" Marie asked, "Yes but-" Mr. Todd started.

"Then was it bought for him?" Marie asked. Jay's mom spoke, "Yes it was."

"Then it's his! Put it back in his bag, and let him go, you are lucky you haven't been arrested for abuse, I fought you in court, and I'll do it again." Marie said, Mr. Todd placed the laptop in Jason's backpack, and threw him at the car. Jason opened to door and scrambled in. Glaring at his father the entire time.

"Nows I'll be reporting that." Marie said as she pulled out of the driveway with Jason.

"So, are you excited?" Marie asked, Jason shrugged, and looked out the window, he hated this neighborhood, could not wait till he got out.

"Scared, all the other kids were." She said, Jason turned to look at her.

"I'm never scared." He said crossing his arms, Marie chuckled.

"Aren't you a little tough guy." She said sarcastically. Jason rolled his blue eyes. And started messing with his hair. It had been a day since he dyed it black, and he could not stop messing with it. He could not just wear it the same he did when it was naturally red. He pondered it and just decided to mess with it once he got to the group home.

"Okay the other kids are at school, but make yourself at home." Marie said as she dropped him off, she handed him a key.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked, Mare grinned at him.

"To pick up the other kids, I'll be back in ten minutes, your foster sister Sierra is inside if you want someone to keep you company." Marie said as she pulled out of the drive way, Jason walked up to the door.

"So your her new victim?" A girl asked him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked as he set his bag down on the floor.

"She proves parents unfit to raise kids and adopts them.'' The girl said, she had dark brown skin, black hair, and blue eyes.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Jason asked, the girl shook her head.

"She, she rapes the kids that she takes in." The girl said, Jason's mouth fell agape.

"That can't be true." Jason said.

"It is, she likes filming it to show her boyfriend." The girl who Jason could now identify as Sierra said.

"How do you know this?" Jason asked. Sierra cringed, she tucked her head into her left shoulder. Jason stood speechless.

"No." Jason said quietly.

"Why haven't you or the other called the cops?" Jason asked. Sierra looked him dead in the eye.

"None of us want to go back into the system." Sierra said, Jason nodded, he understood not wanting to become a ward of the state.

"We have to do something!" Jason said. Sierra shook her head.

"She has it to where we literally can't say anything." Sierra said, Jason crossed he needed to do something. Anything. He just couldn't let these kids keep going through this. He needed a plan.

"So um, how long does it take for her to get home?" Jason asked. Sierra sighed,

"Well it's going to only be five more minutes." Sierra said, Jason grabbed his bag and sat down on the couch. He pulled out his laptop and hook into the WiFi. Needed a password.

"What are you doing?" Sierra asked, Jason smirked.

"If I know criminals, an I should, my father was an identity thief, their records should be in their home." Jason said. He put the computer down and ran over to the file cabinet. He ripped open a drawer, and peeked around, Sierra bit her lip and stared at the front door.

"Ah ha!" Jason screamed when he found the right file, he took out his phone and took pictures of each file.

"Do you know what she uses to film?" Jason said.

"Yes a camera in her room." Sierra said, Jason ran to the room that said Marie on the door.

"Jason! You can't just." Sierra said, Jason interrupted him.

"It will only take a minute." Jason said, he ran into the room and found the camera on the nightstand. He grabbed it and turned it on, he looked through the saved material. Videos of Marie molesting the kids from the home appeared on his screen, he bit down on his lip and put the camera in his bag. He snuck out of the window, and around to the side of the house into the bathroom window. He heard the front door open and the vices of his foster family. And Marie, he clenched his fist, and gritted his teeth.

"Sierra where is Jason, I want him to meet the rest of the kids." Jason could hear Marie asked.

"He said he needed to go to the restroom." Sierra said, Jason sighed in relief. He dialed 911, and spoke softly to the operator.

"Yeah I'm at 2905 and Gavin Street, the group home owner rapes the kids and films it, I'll be leaving the camera she uses in the drawer under the sink in the bathroom." Jason said quietly. He checked his bag to make sure he had put his computer back in. He hadn't

"Screw it!" He whispered. He climbed out of the window and out of the backyard, he was now on the main Gotham highway, he ran across the road and into downtown.

He checked his pockets and he had twenty dollars. He waited to see the cops pull up on Marie's house and waited even longer to see her being detained, he saw Sierra smile at the highway. He smirked.

"I hope you find a good family." Jason said to her, she obviously could not hear him. But his message was still there, he saw she was carrying his laptop out of the house.

Jason then proceeded to run down the streets of downtown Gotham, being a street orphan and all.

Weeks later he sat in a taxicab, he found himself in upstate Gotham City.

"That will be thirty dollars." The driver said. Jason panicked, he had already spent most of his money that night. So he dashed out of the car, the driver chased after him, he climbed up the fire escape of an apartment complex and onto the roof and he jumped onto the roof of a hospital. He climbed into a room through an open window.

Once inside he ran to a counter and opened it and took out a bunch of drugs. He ran out of the door into the hallway.

"What the fuck?" A doctor yelled, people started chasing him so he crashed through a window and grabbed the ladder of a fire escape, he climbed down it. And saw it. The Batmobile.

He grinned and took out a tire iron from his backpack, and went to work.

"Where should I sell these rims?" He thought out loud to himself. Then he was pulled backwards and picked up. He as turned to look at the figure.

"In juvie." The man in the black mask said to him, Jason hit him with his tool.

About a month later Jason sat in his cell in the juvenile detention center of Gotham, he was once again tossing the rock at the wall only to pick it back up and throw it again.

"Son you got a visitor." The guard said to Jason while he opened the cell.

Jason walked with the man to the visitor center. He was sat at a table with a man in a suit jacket.

"Um." Jason said to the man. He had black hair, blue eyes, strong jawline and sharp features.

"Jason Todd, I hear you have a had a troubled life, my name is Bruce Wayne." The man, Bruce said extending a hand for Jason to shake. Reluctantly Jason took it.

"I mean I guess." Jason said. Bruce smiled.

"I believe in second chances." Bruce said, "Do you?"

"Yes Mr Wayne." Jason said, Bruce smiled.

"So you wouldn't mind if I took you on as a ward?" Bruce asked, Jason smiled a wide ass smile.

"No Mr. Wayne!" Jason said, "I'd like that very much!"

"Good, now I have payed them to let your sentence end today." Bruce said, he stood up. What was he like six foot five. He reached a hand to Jason, Jay grabbed it and stood up.

"Jason Todd you are now free to go, your belongings are with Mr. Wayne in his car." A guard said taking off Jason's chains. Jason walked out of the center with Mr. Wayne.

"Is that your car!?" Jason asked, Bruce smirked.

"Yes sir." He said, taking out his keys and unlocking it. The doors to the Ferrari opened. Jason sat down in the passenger seat and buckled up.

About forty five minutes later they pulled up at a mansion. Jason stuck his head out the window and stared at the large house in complete awe. He knew Wayne was rich but had no idea that he lived in such a big estate .

Days later Jason sat in his bedroom impatiently waiting for dinner, he hadn't eaten all day, not because Alfred didn't try. But because he didn't want to eat. Bruce adopted him, and should act like an adoptive father, so Jason thought to fast till Bruce took notice.

*Master Jason, Master Bruce would like to see you in the study.* Alfred's voice sounded on the thingy, Jason had no idea what it was. He got up and lugged himself downstairs to the study.

He saw Bruce standing in the middle of the room staring at a painting of his own parents.

"Jason, please sit." He said, Jason sat on a small couch behind Bruce. Alfred walked in and locked the door. Sweat beaded down Jason's forehead in waves.

"Um you wanted to see me?" Jason stuttered. Bruce turned to face the young boy. He knelt down to eye level with Jason.

"Give it one minute." Bruce said, Jason raised an eyebrow. This was all so confusing, then he turned his attention to the grandfather clock. 10:44 PM.

"Um." Jason said, Bruce nodded as the clock changed to 10:45 PM and it slide over to the side revealing a hallway. Bruce and Alfred walked to it.

"You coming Jason?" Bruce asked, Jason walked over. They walked down the dimly lit hallway, and came to an elevator. They stepped in and it lowered them down to a cave. Bruce walked out first and greeted a man in a black spandex suit with blue strips along his chest and shoulders.

"We have a job opening Jason." Bruce said, "Dick here is a little to old to be calling himself boy wonder." The man smirked and handed Jason a box.

"You're Batman?" Jason asked, Bruce nodded. Jason opened the box and saw the Robin suit and bo staff.

"What do you say?" Bruce asked, Jason stared at him with a grin.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and pulled out the suit.

"You won't mind if I make a few changes to the look do you?" He asked, Dick shook his head.

"Go ahead, it's yours." He said. Jason smiled.

"Ready to start your training Robin?" Bruce asked.

"Born that way."


	2. Chapter 2

Boredom was a gut wrenching feeling, mainly felt in the regular stakeouts Batman took Jason on. He thought being a superhero would have more, punching things, not stalking people. Yet he was fine with it as a means to an end, as long as a drug dealer, rapist, or other swine got Jason's batons to the balls and face he was fine.

He tapped his fingers on the edge of the building. He had his elbow resting on the edge and his head on his hand, he whistled quietly as Batman stared down into the city. Jason was looking too, but not for crime, at the tv in a store, it had news coverage of The Flash and a new Kid Flash, he bit his lip. So Flash also decided to throw out his old sidekick and replace them?

He looked up at Batman curiously. He huffed out a huge sum of air gaining the dark knight's attention. The caped crusader turned his head and grunted at Jason who smirked.

"Focus Robin, we have a long night ahead of us, Falcone's gang has a hide out near here," Batman started to lecture, Jason tuned him out when he saw a girl. Who appeared to not be much older than Jason, maybe 16, be cornered by three men, one of which was holding a gun, and there was a boy who Jason assumed was either her boyfriend or brother lying on the floor with a broken nose and teeth spilled on the curb.

Immediately Jason stood up, he gestured his head towards the scene to Batman who gave a nod. Telling Jason to go while he looks for Falcone's gang. Jason smirked and leaped off the edge of the building to play hero.

* * *

"Bag, on the ground and maybe lose the crop top," A thug told a sixteen year old girl. He was a large, african american man, with a grill on his teeth and his head shaved bald. He wore basic street clothes, his two cronies were small little white boys who tried to imitate his look to look uniform.

The girl trembled, she slowly set her purse on the sidewalk, the thug cocked his pistol. "Top." He shouted, then he pointed his gun at her 13 year old brother, "or you'll tell mom you murdered your brother." She stood back up, her dark brown eyes filling with tears, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started pulling it up, revealing the dark skin of her stomach. Then a blur of red fell virtually out of the sky behind the thug and the boy wonder stood up, the red and black colored defender. Robin.

"Technically you'd be the one who killed him, and it's cold outside she should keep the shirt," Robin snarled, his eyes glowed white in contrast to the dark scape of the Gotham streets. The thug turned around smiling oily.

"Tweet away birdie," One of the cronies said, picking up a pry bar and slapping it against his palms. Robin rolled his eyes, and reached to the holster on his hip and pulled out two, two foot, metal rods. H spun them in the palms of his hands and smirked. He brought his batons to his front and slammed their ends together combining them into a staff.

The thug with the crowbar lunged at Robin and swung his weapon at the teen hero's face, Robin swung his staff upwards and blocked the attack. He knelt and kicked at the man's feet knocking him off balance. While the man tried to regain his footing the second cronie also lunged trying to strangle Robin with his bare hands. The boy wonder split the staff in two, he sung the half in his left hand at the man's hip, and the other at the other thug's face knocking him down. He then spun around and kicked the wannabe wrestler in the mouth knocking out teeth then slammed a right hook right into him sending him crashing to the pavement.

Robin then turned to the main thug who pointed his gun at his head. Robin grinned he threw a smoke pellet into the barrel of the gun, just as the trigger was pulled. It backfired and blew the gun up in the man's hand. He grabbed his bloody hand in agony then Jason jumped up and kicked the man in the chest then hand standed kicking the underside of his chin. He flipped and punched the man in the nose and he fell to the ground.

Jason then went down and helped the teenage boy up and made sure he was okay and wiped the blood of of his mouth. Then he went to the girl and gave her her bag. She, still trembling, took it swiftly out of his hands. She ran over to her brother, wrapped an arm around him, and walked away from Robin and their attackers. And Robin, he stood there, arms crossed staring off in their direction smiling.


End file.
